Life and Death
by angelcharme
Summary: Scott breaks Jean's heart and every one is worried. Jean hasn't eaten in weeks.How farwill she go to mend her heart. R&R.My first Fanfic so go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution. Never had, never will. (sigh)**

**This story is dedicated to my new friend, Mrs. Jean Gray Summers.**

**Life and death**

**Chapter 1**

In the Xavier Insttute for mutants, young mutant, Jean Grey woke up and smiled. It was the first day of summer vacation, so there was no school. She went to the kitchen for a glass of water.There she found her boyfriend, Scott Summers.

"Hey, Scott" she greeted. But Scott just ignored her."Scott, hello?" Jean said, annoyed. "Scott, what is your problem?" To her surprise, Scott turned around and slapped her, hard. "My problem, Jean is you. You always want to know about other people's buissiness. Which by the way is not yours. Go away. I don't want to see you ever again!" Scott yelled and then he stormed off. Jean just stood there, stunned. Scott had never yelled at her or slapped her before.

Her eyes started to get misty. She ran to her room in case someone saw her crying. Scott had always been the one in her mind, in her heart. But now, all she felt was sorrow. She threw herself onto her queen-sized bed.( made that up )

Scott went to his room after he had yelled at Jean. Suddenly, he felt guilty. "Why did I yell at her?" Scott thought.He went to her room and saw her crying into her pillow. He sighed and walked off.

Jean didn't eat that day. She had told the proffessor that she wasn't hungry. Scott felt guiltier than ever. He didin't know why he was so angry at her but eventhough he felt guilty, he was still angry.

Ororo tried to persuade her to eat but in vain.Jean didin't eat at all for days.

Two weeks passed and Scott hadn't said a single word to her. And for two weeks, the only thing that went into her mouth was water. Charles(Proffesor X), Ororo and Logan were getting very worried. Scott, on the other hand was trying to forget about Jean.

Kitty, Kurt and Rogue were planning to go the beach but decided not to go. They wanted to stay and try to console Jean. They went to the proffesor. "Proffesor, why is Jean,like, always crying anyway?" asked a very confused Kitty. "I don't know, Kitty.But she won't eat or come out of her room. Scott doesn't seem to care about this situation. He's ussually the first one to help her." " Where's is Scott anyway?"asked Rogue. "I think he went out." The teenagers thank the proffesor and went to try consoling her.

Charles told Logan that he wanted to go out to freshen his mind. "Whatever, Chuck." was the reply.

Ororo went to her room and found her sitting up. "It's nice to see you up, Jean." "Do you mind if I go out?"asked Jean. "I think it's a good idea." Jean put on her casual outfit and went out.

Rogue came in and asked "Where is she goin'?" "She's going for a walk." aswered Ororo.

Scott came back from his drive. He bumped into Logan. "We need to talk, one-eye."Logan said gruffly.He pulled Scott into the kitchen. "Okay, Cyke, what did you do to Jean?" he asked in his rough, gruff voice. "Nothing. I just yelled at her…" said Scott, "…and kinda' slapped her…in the face.Hard." he added sheepishly. Logan lost his temper. "You what! You, of all people, should know that she's very sensitive!" He yelled.

Ororo had been listening to the conversation. She stepped out from behind the door. Scott and Logan looked up in surprise. She asked Scott in her calm but angry voice, "What did she do to you that made you so furious at her until you even thought of such a thing?" "I d-don't know w-why I did it." Scott stammered.

Ororo's voice softened when she saw how guilty he looked. "Scott, do you know how much you made her suffer? She was crying all day and she never stopped thinking of what you did to her." "I know but for some reason I'm still mad at her."

Ororo sighed and walked away. She didin't know what to do with him.Logan shook his head and walked out. He didin't understand Scott at all.

Ororo went to the train station to wait for Evan who was coming back from his parents' house. Ororo welcomed him back warmly. Though she tried her best not to look worried, Evan still saw the worry in her eyes.

When they reached the Xavier Institute, Evan saw how worried everyone was looking.Ororo soon went back to her room. "Hey, Kitty, what's the matter?" he asked. Kitty sighed. "Haven't you heard? Scott yelled and slapped Jean. She hasn't eaten for two weeks!"

Evan was shocked.Scott even yelling at Jean was nearly impossible.Okay, no big. But slapping her? "Why'd he do that?" he asked, confused. "Nobody knows. Not even Scott himself.We're all trying to figure this out before Jean decides to go away. That would be horrible." Kitty replied.

"Especially for Scott and the proffesor." She added.

Evan suddenly got angry at Scott. "Why I ought'a…" he murmmered. Then, he stormed off.

Ororo walked down the hall. Suddenly, a bad thought came to her head. "What if something bad happens to her" she thought. "I had better follow her." She quickly walked out of the mansio

Kitty, Kurt and Rogue just paced around Scott's room while Scott sat on his bed staring at them as they paced. " Could you guys stop! You're making me dizzy." Scott wailed. "How could ya say that, Scott! Ya know she's like that because of whatcha did, don't ya?" Rogue almost yelled. Kitty spoke calmly, "Scott, she's right. It is, like, all your fault. And you know it, Summers." Scott looked a little surprised. Kitty had never called him ' Summers' before.

Kurt just kept quiet. He was deep in thought. He was worried about Jean. She always had been Like an older sister to him.

Scott was worried too. Not only that, he was scared. Right now, he didn't even want to think about what would happen the next time he saw Logan. Logan had been extra strict and extra fierce ever since the incident. Jean and Rogue were the only ones who could make him smile. Recently, he only smiled a bit when Jean was around with a bit of spirit.

When, Jean was deppressed then, well, Logan could be terror. At least to Scott anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry it took so long though. It's just that I'm writing two stories at once, and I've got a government exam… which is finally over! Whoo hoo! Well, after I finished the next chapter of my other story, I went to this. Enjoy! I hope I get more reviews than only 6 though. Read and Review!**

**But before we go on with the story, replies to my reviewers**

**Amazing redd phoenix: You will find out…in the last chapter!**

**jacx: Of course this is a Jott story! Why'd you think that I made Scott slap her?**

**Diaz F: Yes, I am a Jott fan. Definitely. I do have my reasons and you will find out soon. Don't worry.**

**Telepathic Angel: You'll find out why he slapped her soon, okay?**

**Akira Ruyiko: Yes, I know it's you. You so… didn't have to ask.**

**twinxbloomsparx: I agree. What took you so long, Bee? And thanx. **

**madisonavenue:Yeah, they do. Don't worry so much. **

**Well, that's it. I'm so sad. :(. There's so little. Hopefully there will be more for this chapter. This chapter will be kinda short. On with the story…**

Jean tried to forget about the incident. She didn't know anything anymore. She used to be so sure of her surroundings. Her hair was duller. Her once lively eyes were always downcast.

'I need some air. That's all, she thought. But in her heart she knew that wasn't all. The love of her life had broken her heart and she didn't even know why. She looked around at the teenagers around her. All happy. " If only my life was that simple." She said to herself.

Ororo who was following Jean from a distance, tried to llook out for her. Unfortunately, there were many people around and the kept blocking her view of Jean. She stayed worried about Jean although she thought that nothing was going to happen. This comforted her alittle.

But she was wrong and she was about to find out.

Jean stood at by a road to watch other people doing their own thing spotted Proffessor wheeling across the road. She heard a honk that came from a distance. She realized that a speeding truck was headed for the Proffessor.

Without thinking twice, she jumped out and pushed Xavier's wheelchair out of the way.

Ororo saw this and tried to save her but…( bang )… too late.

The truck driver had tried to stop but he was going too fast. He hit her in the stomach and she went flying about two or three metres.

Scared, the driver sped off. And turned which, by the way, had run over Jean.

Jean saw that the truck was coming towards her and managed to use her powers for the first pair of wheels. But, after that, she was too weak to do anything about the second and third pair. By the time the third was over and the truck had disappeared out of sight, Jean was unconscious.

Proffessor Xavier could do nothing but watch, stunned. After getting over the shock kind of, he wheeled toward Jean.

Ororo, on the other hand, was too stunned to do anything. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched Jean fall unconscious. She ran towards Jean.

Jean managed to become conscious for a while and found herself on Ororo's lap, who had kneeled down and put Jean's head on her lap.

" I could have saved you. I should have saved you." Ororo told her.

" T-tell Scott… that I-I …love…him." She whispered softly but loud enough for Ororo and Proffessor X to hear. Then, she fell into unconsciousness.

An ambulance soon came for Jean. **( A/N: A passer-by called for the ambulance.) **Ororo and Proffessor followed them.

At the hospital, Jean was sent to the Intensive Care Unit. When the doctor came out, Ororo and Charles asked him about Jean's condition. ( A/N: I'm going to call the Professor Charles from now on.)

" I'm afraid that her injuries may be fatal. Although there is hope for Miss Grey to survive, it is quite slim. I think you should prepare for the worst and hope her condition will stable soon. Otherwise, she might die." The doctor explained. "Right now, her condition is very unstable so it is very hard to tell if she would live through this." He added.

"Please, you must save her! She can't die. She just can't." Ororo pleaded. "We will do our best." The doctor told her. With that he walked off.

Ororo and Charles went back to the mansion to break the news to Logan, Scott, Kitty and the others.

Bobby and Amara had been outside the mansion talking about Jean when they saw Ororo's car park outside. Thy saw Ororo help Charles out of the car. For the first time ever, they saw silent tears running down Charles' cheek.

"Uh oh. Not good." Amara whispered to Bobby. Then, it hit them. "Jean!" The gasped at the same time.

"Will all students please assemble in the library. Now." Ororo's voice boomed from the loudspeaker.

Soon, everyone was in the library. " Hey, where's Jean?" Rogue asked. " Who cares." Scott replied. Kitty, who was sitting next to Rogue glared at him which was really rare as she's usually the happy one. Scott felt quite uncomfortable and kept his mouth shut.

Charles, Logan and Ororo came in looking very solemn. " Students, I have terrible news to share with you all. Jean… is in the hospital." Gasps filled the air." Is she okay?" Scott asked. His eyes were wide and filled with worry and fear.

"I'm afraid not, Scott." Charles replied. " According to the doctor, Jean's condition is very unstable and she m-m-might die any time. " Ororo continued. "Is there anything we can do?" asked Kitty. "Sorry, squirt. Nothin' you can do. Only sit and wait." Logan told her.

Tears were streaming and there were whispers of comfort filling the room(A/N I hope you know what that meant) Kitty was crying the loudest but Scott was the most shocked. "No.' he whispered to himself. "This is my fault.." he told himself. But Charles heard him. "No, Scott. This was no one's fault but mine. I should have been more alert." Charles told him.

Everyone was dismissed but they stayed in the library. Weeps, wails and cries were heard. No one was smiling and no eye s dry. Everyone loved Jean. Even silent tearvs streamed down Logan's face but he went out to hide them. H loved Jean like his daughter. She had been his oldest female student. His little girl. One of the people who could make him laugh. A one of the people with the famous puppy-dog eyes.

Scott was still in the library. Shocked about the horrible news he had just received. He didin't believe it. But he knew he had to. It was a fact. It had happened and there was nothing he could do about that. He knew that clearly. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have hit her." He sighed.

The next day, nobody went to school. Kitty was still bummed about what happened. She flicked a botton on the remote and the tv came on.

"A tragic incident happened here yesterday as a truck hit a teen. Two known people to the victim were present. It turns out that the teen had tried to save the older man who was on a wheelchair. A woman had been quite dramatic and the victim was sent to the hospital soon after." The reporter reported.

Kitty flicked again and sigh. The last thing she needed right now was news on the incident. Eveyone came into the room quietly. No one ate breakfast and one by one people left the table. Scott was the first.

Scott went to his room to think. "Why? Why? Why her? She was so sweet. She has to be okay. She just have to. If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself. " He thought.

Someone knocked on the door. "What!" he snapped. "Ororo's voice rang out," Scott, Kitty, Kurt and the other are gonna go visit Jean. You wanna follow them?" Scott's eyes grew wide.

He threw on his clothes and rushed to get his car. "Who want a ride to the hospital. I'm going now. Kitty, Kurt, Rogue And Amara came running towards him. "What are you waiting for? Let's Go!" Kitty yelled at him/. He was startlerd at first but then nodded.

They headed for Scott's car and hopped in.Scott drove as fast as he dared to the hospital.

Soon, they reached the hospital, after a technical difficuty in Scott's car, they arrived twenty minutes late. Kitty asked the receptionist for Jean's room. "ICU13" she said simply. They gave her confused faces. She sighed," third door to the left. That way." She pointed them toward a hallway.

They gave her a word of thanks and sped off.

**Well that it in this chapter. I know it was short but I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can. May I remind you I have another story to update. If you're a winx and/or WITCH fan, look me up. I think you'd like it. Oh yeah, don't forget review! If you'd like the story, just review it's not much I'm asking for. Just review. So, REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	3. Author's Note

**Hey, I mwst say I wasn't satisfied with the number of reviews I got... Well, nothin' much to say. Here's the replies to my reviewers.**

**amazing redd pheonix: It's so sweet of you to mention that. I don't really know why he crossed the street. It just fit into the story.**

**jacx: Don't get cranky with me! I know it's sad. You are so stating the obvious.**

**Daray Aeryn: I hope I spelt your name right. Yeah, I know it's corny. But.. oh well! **

**Diaz F: I know that was weird but there's one thing I have to tell you. I might delay this story for a while. Some people think there's a villain here but there really isin't. **

**WorldDominator: I'm here, layla! Can I call you that?**

**Claudia:I know it's not successful but some people around here appreciate this story! And he knows why. I'm just not giving it out yet. You think it's easy being always busy. Do you know how much I have to go through just to have some free time. I have classes and exams. And ballet! Let me tell you something, Claudia, things don't always go your way unless you voice it out, which you didn't, then it may have come out. Prof was out thinking! I know there's a lot of OOC but it just fit the story. I don't want to be rude or anything but this is what I think. Truthfully and without doubt.**

**The Twin Snakes: (sarcastically) Thanks for the support! Oh and the school thing, my bad!**

**cutterforthecause: Thanks! I won't let you down! I hope.**

**This sin't really a chapter. Just a note and the replies. Well, this story may be delayed. I'm sorry but I've been really busy! I decided to focus on one story at a time. This story is not very successful so I might discontinue it. Might. I'm not sure right now. Again, sorry. But I promise you this, you will be hearing a lot from me. Especially in this category. Really sorry about everything but it just has got to be done. But if I do discontinue it, maybe I'll continue it later. I'm afraid the next chapters will be late if I update. If you don't want me to discontinue this, tell me. More 'discontinue' votes, I'll discontinue. More 'continue' votes, I'll continue, okay?**

**Love you one and only,**

**TwnX stellasolaria.**


End file.
